Our Flags won't Break
by ARandomFanfictionAuthor
Summary: A retelling of If her Flag Breaks. More focused into characters thoughts. Also instead of an Harem, it's going to be focused on a relationship between Souta and Akane.
1. Prolouge

_**Hey guys, so generally text that are bold and are in italics are going to be author notes. So, this is going to be my first fanfiction. It will be nice to have an editor if anyone is willing to. Anyways, I'm surprised that no one has ever done a fanfiction on Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretara (If her Flag Breaks). I'm guessing if you searched for this then you already watched it. If you haven't, watch it first. Anyways, this is going to be a retelling of Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretara, with less of a harem and more focused on being a couple between Souta and Akane. I accept any feedback of how I wrote, I won't be accepting any feedback of a request to change the plot of the story. Anyways, have fun!**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's early in the morning. The traffic of cars honking. Footsteps of thunder. The sound of J-Pop ringing in the air. A group of people walked to a crosswalk. Some of them were adult men. A teenage girl with blonde hair, green eyes, 150cm, in a high school uniform, 16 years-old was among that group. Nanami was her name.

"So, it's going pretty well with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it is. T-To tell the truth… I'm thinking of proposing to her once this business deal goes through."

"Well, that's a reason to celebrate."

 _I decided to step away from the adult men's conversation._

As Nanami steps away, she noticed something else.

 _Huh, he has the same school uniform. He has a black undershirt, black hair, and black eyes._

Suddenly, a loud car horn came from the street in front of the group.

 _Shit, that truck is going to run us over! Wait, why is he whispering to that guy?_

The truck suddenly changed course and didn't hit anyone on the corner.

 _That should have hit us? What did that man do? Where is he?_

The man started crossing the street. Ambulance sirens can be heard.

 _He's just crossing as if nothing happened. There's something strange about him, and I want to find out!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Souta Hatate

_**Hey guys, sorry for taking a long break. Prioritizing more of my day into school and choir. After generally those, I like to lay back and play League, Smash, CS, etc. I also like to watch e-sports on Twitch as well. I'll try to get more chapters in faster now. This is going to be somewhat long and I gotta admit, boring as well. Pace will pick up in later chapters where there will be more events.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Souta Hatate

"Did you hear about what happened this morning?" A student asked.

"The accident at the crossroad?" Another student asked

"Yeah, luckily there were no casualties." The first student responded back

 _What on earth was that? That wasn't a normal incident. That student was whispering to one of the Adults, and suddenly the truck changed its course. He must be connected to the truck changing directions._ Nanami was thinking to herself again.

Everyone was talking about the incident while waiting for their teacher to come in.

"Okay everyone, be quiet please. I'm introducing a new student" Miyuki-senpai walked in.

The new student walked in. "I'm Hatate Souta." the new student stated simply.

"You're the one from the incident this morning!" Nanami got off her desk and yelled.

Everyone started staring at her

"What, she was involved with the incident this morning?" One student asked.

"Suspicious." another student stated.

"Maybe she was the perpetrator."

 _How the hell would I be the reason why the truck crashed. Anyways, he was definitely the student from this morning._ Nanami thought to herself again. She started to stare at Souta intently.

 _What a terribly, oppressive atmosphere._ Souta thought to himself, looking at Nanami.

"Sou-kun!" A random student yelled out in excitement.

Souta started to look around for the voice. He knows who it is. "Okiku-nee?"

"It really is you!" Kikuno stated excitedly. Kikuno started to dash to Souta.

"Wait, hold o-" Souta got tackled by Kikuno.

"It's the real thing! It's the real Souta" Kikuno stated in excitement. Souta was embarrassed and was trying to get out. "It's moving, Amazing."

"He was pushed down all of the sudden" a student said.

"What sort of relationship do they have?" another student asked.

"Which part moved?!" the third student asked confusedly.

"Wh-wh-wh what are you doing all of a sudden?!" Nanami asked. She was flustered.

"Ah, sorry! I haven't seen him in two years. Sou-kun transferred away when we were in middle school." Kikuno stated. "That is to say, he's my childhood friend. And he's already this grown up!" Kikuno was still straddling Souta.

Kikuno started to explain how she spoiled Souta.

"What did she say...?" a student asked, looking somewhat pissed.

"He was way too spoiled!" another student yelled out.

"Kill him…" One more student joined in, also looking pissed.

 _Errr, this was an interesting morning. I need to break Okiku-nee's flag._ Souta thought to himself. He started looking at Kikuno's head. "Uh, Okiku-nee, have you gotten heavier?" Souta asked.

"Ugh!" Kikuno started getting off of Souta.

 _What… she started to get off obediently. Also, he started looking at her head…_ Nanami thought to herself. "Hey, how long are you planning to lie there…" Nanami realized that he can see her panties. She started to get embarrassed.

"He's dead meat" a student commented out loud.

As on cue, a slap was heard across the class.

* * *

"Oww, why is this happening after I transferred?" Souta thought out loud. _On top of that, she's right in front of me, staring._

"What a disaster, transfer student." A student turned around on his desk to talk to him, he was wearing a red headband..

"No.. well…" I conversed back to him.

"Whatever happens, talk to me. Leave the information of girls to me." He stated excitedly.

"Ah.." Souta muttered, looking uninterested. _A friendship flag, I need to break that._ "Sorry, I'm not interested in becoming popular with girls." Souta stated coldly.

"What the hell man! I'm just trying to be friendly" The red headband guy stated angerly.

"You, what was just on top of his head?" The girl with blonde hair turned around to ask me.

"Hey Nanami-chan, we're in class you know?" The teacher walked up to her.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Nanami responded back and started to face the front.

 _Does she know my secret?_ I thought to myself.

"Ah, finally a break." Souta thought outloud. Souta was on his desk looking somewhat stressed.

"Hatate Souta, I'd like to have a few words with you!" Nanami asked.

"Ehhh, what is it this time?" Souta asked back.

"Don't you think it's a good idea to listen to me for your own good?" Nanami asked, somewhat angry.

"…Fine" Souta responded back.

Nanami was leading Souta to the roof. Souta was thinking while they were climbing. _What does she want to discuss with me, is it about my secret?_

"Okay, you can now make your confession!" Nanami stated excitedly.

"Confess to what…" Souta asked _It probably is about my secret. The ability to see "flags"_

"Don't play innocent! The evidence has come to light!" She started to yell

"Come to light…" Sotua asked, looking somewhat confused.

"You always look at people's heads to determine your next action" Nanami stated, also pointing at her head.

Souta looked shocked. _So, it is about that. I can't really reveal it, can I?_ "Wh-what do you mean." Souta stuttered.

"You're doing it right now!" Nanami exclaimed. "You did it when the Girl embraced you, you did it when that guy tried helping you out, and you're doing it to me right now. What exactly do you see!?"

"Fine, have you ever heard of flags?" asked Souta

"Flags?" Nanami questioned.

"Yeah, I break them" Souta stated. "These 'flags' is what determines fate."

"So, you broke a flag this morning, at the truck incident?" Nanami asked

"Yeah" Souta simply stated.

* * *

 _The group of adults were talking about the business deal._

" _Yeah, I'll marry her if the deal goes well" one of the adults said._

 _Nanami started looking at Souta, "What is he looking at?" Nanami thought to herself._

 _Suddenly, the truck that was ahead of them was about to crash._

" _Hurry, run!" Nanami yelled out._

" _That business deal is not going to work out" Souta stated._

" _What just happened?" Nanami thought to herself._

 _The truck was about to run her over, but suddenly it changed directions._

" _I broke the death flag" Souta thought to himself_

* * *

"I suspected no one saw what you did there but me." Nanami stated simply. "Can you explain more about these flags?" Nanami asked.

"How flags work is that a fate is predetermined before the event happened. The Flag is the deciding factor of the fate." Souta started to explain. "For example, in a match that decides who wins and loses… The difference in ability means losing a match, but there's something we call 'unexpected results'. That is because a victory flag was raised."

"When you're confessing to someone you like… the result is controlled by a 'Love Flag' that was raised." Souta explained more. "However, these flags are raised independently from the person's wishes."

"You wouldn't know when which flags were raised and on whom… but." Souta stated.

"You can't be." Nanami muttered. _Can he control the fate of what happens around him and what happens to him?_

"I can visually capture these flags, and can also break them." Souta stated.

"You can see them?" Nanami questioned.

"Yeah, when I see a flag, I know how to break it." Souta answered.

"Are these flags in a category? Like the one with the boy is…" Nanami asked

"That is a 'Friendship Flag.'" Souta finishing her statement and confirming her answer.

"And when you were embraced by the girl?" Nanami asked another question.

"That's a 'Sibbling's Love Flag.'" Souta responded.

"The look of relief when you looked at my head, was that because there was no flag." Nanami questioned. "Also, when you broke the flag this morning, that was a 'Death Flag' right?"

"Yeah, that is correct." Souta responded

 _It seems like he's using his power for good. But also, he's using his power to not get himself involved with other people. Something is missing._ Nanami thought to herself.

"I don't want anyone to get close to me." Souta stated coldly. "Anyone that gets close to me will have misfortune. I don't want to see any more people hurt because of me."

 _What the hell is his problem!_ Nanami thought. "You idiot! Isn't that an excuse just to get away from people that want to get close to you!?" Nanami yelled

"I honestly don't care." Souta responded coldly. "I just don't want anything happening to people because of me."

 _Something is still missing. Is he doing this on purpose because something happened?_ Nanami thought to herself. "You should still try to make some friends! Stop trying to avoid people because you think something bad is going to happen! I don't know what happened in the past, but the past is the past! Look towards the brighter future!" Nanami told Souta.

Souta looked surprised from the outburst. "You're very kind, thank you." Souta stated.

Nanami started to look embarrassed from the compliment. "It's Nanami, my name. Add chan or san and you're dead!" Nanami said.

"Souta is fine with me as well."

"Sou-kun! There you are, I was looking for you to share this bento!" Suddenly Kikuno popped out of nowhere. "Ohh, what are you doing with Nanami on the roof by yourself, I won't allow such ecchi things!" Kikuno asked.

Both Nanami and Souta are embarrassed. "Wh-what are you saying Okiku-nee?" Souta responded, looking flushed.

Souta noticed a flag was popping up. "Ugh" Souta muttered.

"Did a flag pop up?" "Nanami whispered"

"Yeah." Souta looked annoyed _I want to break it!_

"You can't break as you see fit! You're breaking them too recklessly!" Nanami started yelling

Kikuno looked confused.

"Fine." Souta responded back.

"Sou-kun is so gentle, I will feed you like old times!" Kikuno started to pull out the bento.

"Break it Souta! Break it!" Nanami started to whisper to him.

"You two have been whispering to each other, do you have anything to hide?" Kikuno asked with a smirk."

"NO!" both Souta and Nanami responded at the same time, yelling.

No one knew there was someone else listening to the entire conversation.

* * *

 _He is very interesting. He got embraced by Kikuno-senpai after transferring. Not only that, he seems to have some power of being able to see "flags". I'm somewhat curious of him._

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Too be honest, I'm not that good of a writer and not only that, I felt like the entire conversation on the roof was kind of boring. I promise I will pick up the pace and change it a different direction. If you noticed, Souta was actually a bit cold. I want to keep that for a while. To develop him as a character a bit more. Anyways, thanks again and expect the next chapter in a week.**_


End file.
